Zootopia: A brand new adventure
by LigerTamer100
Summary: This story takes place after the movie, the ZPD's new couple had the night off so Nick asked Judy to marry him that made her say yes. But the plans for their wedding will have to wait because they have a case to solve. But how well things will go with those two things they will have to deal with? Find out while the story tells you about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A whole new start

It's been almost a year since Judy and Nick teamed up to solve a case of the night howlers and became best friends knowing each other, ever since Nick joined the ZPD and became Judy's partner to solve more crimes and chasing cars from road to road. And like nine months ago, they fell in love and decided to become BF & GF, they now share the same apartment so they can wake up with each other and see each other 24/7 and have a really good relationship together. And they might have children of their own and have a bigger house one day. But tonight was just a normal night for them. Their boss, Chief Bogo, told them that they could have the night off. There's a Gazelle concert happening down town and they have tickets to go to it anyway, so they went to that concert and Judy was just rocking out to her favorite singer of all time and to some of her best music, Nick really didn't care about both Gazelle and the music but he was just happy to see Judy having the best time of her life.

After the concert was over, Judy and Nick was walking towards Nick's car when Nick stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Judy was humming to one of Gazelle's music 'Try Everything' when she turned around and noticed Nick just standing there staring at her.

"Nick, are you okay?" She asked walking towards him. "Why did you stopped? Was the concert too much for you?" Nick looked down at her, he wanted to tell her something that he's been keeping for the last two months now and he knew that this was the perfect time to do this.

"No Carrots it isn't that, I just want to tell something." He said trying to stay calm but he sounds a little nervous because he's not sure how she's going to react.

"Okay, what is it?" Judy said waiting to hear of what Nick is going to say.

Nick got down on his knees so he can talk to her on her height level. "Judy" Sounding nervous about this "after that crazy case we had with the missing otter and the night howlers, I started having this feeling for you. You're the main reason why I joined the ZPD in the first place, now that we have a free night with just you and me and no one around us. You are the most beautiful bunny I've ever meet in my whole life and I will never find anyone else that is beautiful as you are" Judy started blushing by Nick's words while he was talking "and I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always love you and would do anything for you. Can I ask you a question?" He asked while his hands started to shake a little bit, Judy nodded while she was a bit nervous of what he was going to ask her. "Judy Hopps," Now Judy was very nervous because Nick doesn't use her real name unless something bad happens or he has something serious to say "after all of these months, cases, and arrestments," Nick started pulling something out of his back pocket, then out of his pocket came a small black box, she knew what this means. She started having tears dropping down on her cheek from her eyes "will you marry me?" Before Judy can say anything, she jump on Nick and kissed him as long as she can before her muzzle released his.

"Yes!" Said Judy kissing him once more "Yes I would definitely marry you! You sly fox!" She couldn't control her own tears anymore because she was very happy that one of her next biggest dreams finally came true, and her arms went around Nick's neck and she hold it as tight as she can but not too tight so Nick can breath.

After a few minutes, Judy finally got a hold of herself from crying so much. They made it to Nick's car and made their way back to the apartment they live in. When they got there, Judy was way too tired to move from all the hype at the concert and the proposal. So Nick had to carry her like a child up to their bedroom. Before Nick shut his eyes he told the sleeping bunny "Goodnight my love" and he kissed her on the forehead leaving a big smile on her face, and then he closed his eyes until morning comes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Telling the parents

The sun came up the next morning and the sunlight was shining on Judy, she moaned while she was opening her eyes and didn't want to wake up just yet but she was already up. It was Saturday so she and Nick doesn't to go work on Saturdays and Sundays unless if it's an emergency. Nick has been up for a while now, so when Judy walked to the kitchen there he was.

"Good morning sunshine," said Nick smiling at Judy "you slept in this time. Had a really good dream this time?" he said while he was making her some coffee.

"Oh Nick, it was amazing. We were at the Gazelle concert and when it was over you pulled out a ring and asked me to marry you and I said 'Yes!' I wish it came true."

"Uh Carrots, it really did happen." Judy immediately looked up at Nick when he said those words "Did it really?" Nick looked at her like she was joking even though she's not.

"Yes, it really did happen. Look at your table." So when she actually looks at her tiny little table she has next to her side of the bed, sitting on top it was a shiny ring "Oh my goodness it really did happen last night." She whispered to herself and walked back to the kitchen when Nick was giving her some coffee.

"You're right, it did happen last night." She said taking her first sip of her coffee.

"I told you it was," Nick said with a smirk on his face while leaning on the counter "we better tell both our parents about this today."

"Nick, are you crazy?!" Judy shouted looking shocked "What if my parents doesn't like me marrying a fox? What if they think I'm going crazy that I have no idea on what I'm about to do because of this?"

"Carrots we've been over this before. Your parents first meet me when we started dating for almost a year now. And they know that you're in love me very much and they're okay with that. So I know that they'll be very happy for you marrying me." Judy had no words to say of all that so she went along with it "I guess you're right about all that, I'm just over reacting."

After they had some breakfast, Judy grabbed her phone and started calling her parents to tell about the big news, after a couple of phone rings her parents answered.

"Hey Jude the dude," Her dad started talking "how are you doing?" "Hey Dad," Said Judy ready to tell them "I'm doing really well today, how about you guys?" "Oh you know" Answered her mother "taking care of both your younger siblings and the garden. How's Nick doing?" "Oh he's fine mom, um, I have something to tell you guys." "Okay, what is it?"

Judy had no idea on how to do say this, but there's no turning back now. "Last night we had the night off and we decided to go to the Gazelle concert. After it was over Nick had something to ask me, and this is what he had to say." She decided to put the her wedding ring in front of her webcam instead of telling them, when she did her parents were surprised to see it.

"Well, what do you know?" Her father said "Our little girl got asked to be married last night!" "Oh sweetie, that is wonderful. I think Nick is the perfect husband for you to marry." Said her mother while trying not cry. Actually both her mother and father are trying not to cry because of this. "We're very proud of Jude, you made us happy and we can't wait to see you and Nick soon and talk about this." Her father said sounding very happy for his daughter.

"Thanks dad, I think I better go. Nick and I have other things to do today." Judy just wanted to get everything over with so she doesn't have to worry about it anymore.

"Okay honey, we'll talk to you soon." Her mother said "Love you. Bye"

"Love you too." Even though her mother hung up before she can reply back, but she didn't really care about that. "Alright Nick, it's your turn to tell your mom about this."

So Nick grabbed his phone off the living room table and started calling his mother. He's not a fan on calling people by face cam, so instead he put it on speaker to make him feel more comfortable. Judy didn't mind about that but she wishes that he would do that so his mother can see his face. Sadly it went to voice mail so he decided to tell her by phone message.

"Hey mom," Started Nick sounding a little nervous himself "I hope your doing fine right now. Maybe your taking a nap that you can't hear the phone ringing. Anyway last night me and Judy had a extra night off, so we went to the Gazelle concert that was happening down town." Judy tried so hard not to be a little embarrassed "After it was all over, I finally had a chance to ask her to marry me. And of course she said yes, so now we're engaged and I know when you hear about this you'll be very proud of us and start asking questions non-stop. So call us when you have a chance. Okay love you mom, bye." He hung up and looked at his future wife. "Well both of us got that out of the way, now what?"

"I'd rather just relax not doing anything after a long week of work and last night." She said sounding exhausted and lying down on their couch, putting her legs on his lap and grabbing the TV remote.

"Okay, you're the boss sweetie." Nick said with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mrs. Wilde's call

Later that night, they were still on the couch watching television when Nick's phone started ringing. He knew who it was so he put the call on speaker so Judy can hear what he's mother is saying too.

"Hello mom, I see you got the message." Nick said starting the conversation.

"Hey Nicky, you should've seen me when I was listening to your message. I'm SO proud of you for finding the perfect lady to be your future wife." Judy started blushing when his mother said about her being the perfect wife for Nick. "So when are you planning to get married?"

"Well we're still figuring out right now. But when we do figure out on what day we should married, we'll let you know."

"Sounds like a great idea. You know, your father would've been very proud of you." His mother said making him a little upset about his father who passed away when Nick was only twelve.

"Yeah he would," He replied trying not to sound too upset "I can just see him talking to me about this for hours." He said making his mother laugh.

"I know he would. Anyway, congratulations you two and you better tell me when the wedding is when you 'figure' everything out or else I will punish you young man."

Now it was Nick's turn to laugh "Okay mom we will tell you when it's all plan out."

"Good! Now where's my future daughter-in-law?" She asked as Nick let Judy talk, even though she's pretty nervous about all this not sure what his mother will say to her. "Um, hi Mary."

"Hey Judy, how's the best ZPD officer I know and care about so much?" Judy took a long heavy breath and answered the question. "Oh you know, still trying to make the world a better place and I'm now engaged to your son as you already know."

"And I'm very happy to keep him company, you know that he went threw a lot growing up so I'm proud of you to be there for him. Your going to be a great wife to him, I can just tell because you're already a great girlfriend to him." Judy started blushing even more than what she needed to be. "Thanks, I'll make sure that happens for the rest of our lives."

"Okay mom, we better go so we'll talk to you later." Nick interrupted with their conversation.

"Okay Nick, you two stay out of serious trouble at the ZPD." His mother said. "We will, love you." He replied. "Love both of you two." After that she hung up. Nick and Judy looked at each other.

"You think your mother does think I'm going to be a great wife for you after we get married." Judy started saying after a couple seconds of silence.

"Carrots, I'm sure you'll be the best wife I've ever had. Besides your already a great girlfriend for me." Nick said while putting his phone away. "Even if we're different kinds of animals, nothing will stop from that. Not even you." He said putting a paw on her cheek. "Because I'm not letting it happen."

"Thanks Nick," She said putting her paw on his "your the best." then she put her muzzle on his for at least five seconds before she released it. "Now come on, the show is back on." And for the rest of the night they watched they're favorite show together 'The Walking Dead'.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Starting a new case to solve

Two days had passed and all they did was hung around in their apartment watching television and cleaning the house. But today is Monday so they have to go to back to the ZPD and see what their next mission is. After the alarm went off, the two got up and started driving to the ZPD.

"What do you think the chief will have us do this time, Carrots?" Nick asked looking very tired from waking so early this morning.

Judy went ahead and answered the sleepyhead fox "I wish I can just tell you right now. But I'm guessing we're looking for more speeders on the free-way as usual."

"Or maybe he'll give us some paper work to do all day." Nick replied with a smirk on his face trying not to look too tired while looking at his ZPD partner.

"You know, Nick." Judy said trying not to laugh "I think you need to sip your mouth before I make you." After that, the rest of the ride was quiet until they made it to the ZPD.

When they arrived, chief Bogo called them up to his office. "Oh boy, I wonder what we did this time." Nick said with a smirk on his face. "Can you please stop with that for once? It's getting really annoying." Nick looked down and from the look Judy's face, she really did mean it because her face was really red and she looked very mad. "Okay okay hon, I'll stop." "Thank you Nick."

When they came to the front of Bogo's office, Judy knocked and she and heard Bogo's voice. "Come in." He said, "You want to see us chief?" Judy asked when the two officers walked in his office and closing the door. "Yes I want to talk to you about something." The two officers sat down on the chairs while Bogo started talking to them. "I have a case for you two to solve," Judy was starting to get excited about this because she loves solving cases. "A few nights ago a bear name Bart robbed a bank." "Oh boy, another bank rob." Nick said with a smirk on his face "Quiet Wilde!" Bogo shouted while he was looking at Nick with a mad expression on his face "Anyway, when he was robbing the bank. He was wearing a green T-shirt and blue jeans, he has brown fur, and he was driving a red van. You think you two can handle it?"

"Chief, we know we can." Nick said "You can count on us. Besides we solved a few robberies before so it won't be too bad.

"Alright, if you say so Wilde. And one more thing. Is that a wedding ring on your figure Hopps?" Bogo asked with an interesting look on his face.

"Oh this? Yes chief it is. Nick proposed to me on our night off like asked us to and now we're engaged." Judy couldn't help but squeal at the end of her sentence.

"Well than, congratulations you two." "You're not mad at us?" Asked Nick looking surprised. "Nope, not at all. I'm proud of you two, you're known as the best couple the ZPD ever had in history. When you started dating with each other, I was really worried that things won't go so well for your own relationship. But when time went on, I didn't see or hear anything bad from your relationship. And now to hear you two being engaged with each other makes me very happy for you guys."

"Well thank you sir." The two cops said at the same time.

"You're welcome. Now than, you have a case to solve. So get moving."

"You know Carrots," Nick started saying after they walked out of the office. "This is better than I thought, everyone doesn't seem to bother a bunny marrying a fox as a bad thing."

"That's because we're meant for each other Nick, and if they do find it as a terrible thing it won't stop us." Judy replied looking up at Nick.

"Sly bunny." "Dumb fox." The two walked to the front building door, got into their ZPD patrol car, and drove off to the robbed bank.


	5. Note:I'm really sorry for waiting

Hey everyone, LigerTamer100 here. Sorry I haven't posted any new chapters or any new stories that has to do with Zootopia, Legend of Zelda, and Thomas & Friends. I'm trying really really hard to come up with new chapters to this story while writing new stories as well, but I've been pretty busy with both school and making future videos on YouTube (Followed by the same name as this account). I'm going to come back as soon as possible, I'm not going to say when because I am not 100% sure about that. Anyway thanks for reading my stories and this note.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The bank

They got to the bank that was robbed as soon as they could. There was yellow tape all over the front side of the building. "I'm sure if we ask them to use the recording of the robbery from one of the security cameras, we'll see what this Bart The Bear guy looks like and ask a few victims if they know where he is so we can arrest this fool." Nick said while he and Judy was heading towards the door. "That sounds like a really good idea. I like your thinking." Judy agreed.

They soon walked to the front door and meet up with the manager of the building. He was a bright pink pig with a dark blue uniform. "Oh thank goodness you're here officers!" He said sounding all worried "You have ZERO idea in what this bank had to go threw over the last few nights!"

"Take it easy sir." Said Nick trying to calm him down with his normal voice "Now start over. What happened the night when that bear robbed the bank?"

"Well the night it happened, I spotted some bright headlights parked right next to the front doors. I was sitting behind one of those desks over there helping someone." He said while pointing to one of the employee desks. "And all of a sudden, there came in a bear with a blank green T-Shirt holding a gun in his paw and we had no other choice but do what he said by giving him the money. After he left, we finally got a chance to call you."

"Interesting." Said Nick while Judy was writing down the information on her little notebook with her carrot pen.

"Do you mind if we look at the video footage from the security camera that caught the whole action?" Judy asked.

"No not at all. It's in the back office." "Thank you sir." Said Nick.

"Okay, let's see what he really looks like." Nick said has he and Judy are looking the night when the bear robbed the bank. Just like the chief said: he has brown fur, and wearing a green T-Shirt. Along with a red truck that he was driving in the footage.

"Well, now we know about him." "Yeah but we still need to know where hes at." Said Judy looking at Nick with a worried look on her face.

"True, but I do have a lucky guess of where he might be." "And what guess is that?" Asked Judy "Well," Started Nick "Some bears do live in the forest. And if we go there we might be able to find him." "Of course! That's where we will find him!" Screamed Judy with excitement "This is one good reason why I love you." She said looking at her future husband.

"And that reason is?" Nick asked "Well you're smart, clever, and one heck of a sly fox I ever meet." "And you should feel lucky to have me as your future husband." "I am," Judy said while she was looking at him in the eyes and then reached up to him so her nose can touch his. "Okay," she started after she was done. "We seem to find on what we need here."

They thanked the manager, walked outside to they're ZPD patrol car, got in and they are on the road to the rain forrest where they might find the bear.


End file.
